Armour/Prayer armour
:For a full list of items and their stats worn in the body slot, see this table. Prayer armour is used to slow the rate at which Prayer points drain when praying. Unlike the other three general categories of armour, there are few items within it that can be considered uniquely Prayer-related. Many shields, magic robes, and types of metal armour can also be considered Prayer armour. Prayer item sets Prayer equipment Prayer robes Priest, Monk, Shade, Zamorak, Druid Priest gowns and Zamorak robes give the lowest Prayer bonus, while Druid robes give a slightly higher bonus. Monk's robes give the highest Prayer bonus in Free-to-play. Monk's robes are very popular when Player killing. Prayer robes are not used often in minigames (nor are they recommended to be used in them). The wearer may find themselves often coming under attack from different attack styles in a multi-combat area and, being able to use only one protection prayer at a time, this basically ensures a swift death (i.e. a player with monk's robes using Protect from Melee against a warrior coming under fire by a ranger, and being unable to protect from both). God books Holy (Saradomin), Balance (Guthix), Unholy (Zamorak) The God books are often used when using Prayer. These are obtained by completing the Horror from the Deep quest. They then must be completed by adding God pages obtained from Treasure Trails or by trading other players. The incomplete books give a Prayer bonus, while the completed ones give a bonus to all Defences (Holy book), to all Attacks (Unholy book) and equally to both Attacks and Defences (Book of balance). Temple Knight armour Initiate, Proselyte Recruitment Drive quest and Proselyte armour is earned by completing Slug Menace quest. Initiate armour has the same statistics as its Mithril armour, Proselyte armour has the same statistics as its Adamant armour counterparts, with an even larger Prayer bonus. The Proselyte hauberk and cuisse/tasset give the highest Prayer bonus available for the torso and leg armours respectively. Vestment robes Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak, Mitre (Hat), Robe top, Robe bottom, Cloak, Stole (Amulet), Crozier (Weapon) The Vestment robe sets are in many pieces. Mitres give the highest Prayer bonus for any headgear and stoles give the second highest Prayer bonus of any amulet, only preceeded by the Dragonbone necklace. Vestment robe tops and bottoms give a small Prayer bonus, less than Monk's robes, but many players wear them to look good or to show support for a God. The crozier is not often used, as players prefer to use another weapon or staff. Vestments can be obtained from Treasure Trails, or by trading with another player. Verac's armour Helmet, Brassard, Plateskirt, Flail Verac's armour set is a high-level Melee armour that gives a Prayer bonus. It gives the same bonuses as Initiate armour, except for Verac's plateskirt, which gives slightly less. When all of Verac's set is worn (including Verac's flail), the player has a chance of hitting through protection prayers via its special, Defiler. The set effect coupled with the Prayer bonus makes this armour very popular when fighting the Kalphite Queen and in PvP. Verac's armour is obtained from the Barrows minigame or by trading with another player. Like other Barrows armour, Verac's armour has to be repaired after 15 hours of Combat. Coupled with an Amulet of the damned, Verac's set offers the best Prayer bonuses in the game surpassing Proselyte. Best F2P Prayer armour setup Notes *There are no boots, ring or glove armour pieces that gives increased prayer stats. The best you can get are Green d'hide vamb, Fancy boots or Fighting boots, and an Ancient Cloak for +3 prayer. *You will have to set up a 2-step verification for your account to obtain fancy boots or fighting boots from the Stronghold of Security; however, you can disable this after you obtain the boots. Remember if you lose your boots and disabled 2-step verification that you will need to re-enable the verification in order to get them back. *Fancy boots and fighting boots have the same stats. *All F2P rune god armours give +1 prayer bonus per piece. *All regular capes are preferred over team capes due to the fact that capes weigh 0 kg while team capes weigh approximately 0.4 kg Best P2P Prayer armour setup The optimal setup for Prayer is Proselyte armour set(+14) without the sallet, a mitre(+5), a dragonbone necklace(+12), a God blessing(+1), Ardougne cloak 4(+6), Void knight mace(+6), a God book(+5), devout boots(+5), Holy wraps(+3), and Ring of the gods (i)(+8). This setup results in a +63 Prayer bonus. Category:Armour Category:Prayer items Category:Prayer